pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Robin Hood (movie)
The Adventures of Robin Hood is a film from 1938 , directed by Michael Curtiz and William Keighley . The leading roles are played by Errol Flynn , Olivia de Havilland ,Basil Rathbone and Claude Rains . Contents * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 Background ** 3.1 Production ** 3.2 Reception * 4 Awards and nominations * 5 External link Story When King Richard I of England on his return from a crusade is captured by Leopold V of Austria , grabbing his brother John Lackland power in England. He asks extremely high loads of the population. Supposedly the ransom to get together for Richard but in reality to strengthen his own position. Robin, Earl of Locksley, trying to resist the tyranny of John, but this is by Jan accused criminal. Robin flight to the forest of Sherwood. He changes his name to Robin Hoodand begins to steal from rich to then give it to the poor. He soon gets help from a large following among them Little John . One day, Robin and his men steal a large shipment of taxpayers' money, and decide to keep it after paying ransom Richards. One of the members of the CIT is Lady Marian . Robin takes her and attempts to court her. They must have nothing of him, but soon comes to see what Robin and his men do the right thing. The Sheriff of Nottingham convinces Prince John to organize an archery and so Robin Hood provoke his tent. Robin kicks in and is imprisoned. Marian warns Robins men who immediately come to free him. Meanwhile King Richard returns, disguised as a monk, returned to England. However, he is recognized by a henchman of Prince John. That immediately makes plans to get rid of Richard before he can bring an army. Marian tries to warn Robin, but is caught and imprisoned. Richard visits Robin and reveals who he really is. They devise a plan to get into the castle and John to stop before he can officially be crowned king. The ruse succeeds. Robin rescues Marian from prison, while Richard takes back his throne. Prince John is banished. Robin and his men get a pardon for all their crimes. edit Background [ edit ] edit The Adventures of Robin Hood was shot at various locations in the US state of California . The Bidwell Park in Chico served as the forest of Sherwood. The tournament archer was recorded at Busch Gardens inPasadena . James Cagney was originally cast in the role of Robin Hood, but withdrew because of disagreement over his contract. This paved the way for Flynn, but made sure that the production was delayed for three years.The role of Little John was played by Alan Hale , who is also the same role 15 years earlier starred in Robin Hood . The film had a budget of $ 2 million, and was the first Warner Bros. film which was shot in three-strip Technicolor 2 The film was a big change for Warner Bros., which has hitherto been best known for low-budget crime films. 3 Professional archer Howard Hill was hired to shoot a lot of arrows in the scene at the tournament archer. Especially famous is the scene in which Robin another arrow splits in half. In the television programMythBusters examined whether such a thing is really possible, but this proved not to be the case. The film was probably a hollow arrow bamboo used for this scene. Reception [ edit ] The film was well received, and was the sixth best-selling movie of the year. In total, the film brought $ 4 million dollars. Warner Bros. was so pleased with the result, which Flynn was cast in two epic films: Dodge City and The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex . and nominations edit The Adventures of Robin Hood won three Academy Awards : * Best Art Direction (Carl Jules Weyl) * Best Film Editing (Ralph Dawson) * Best original music (Korngold) The film was also nominated for an Academy Award for best film. In 1995, the film was included in the National Film Registry . Category:Film in the National Film Registry Category:Films 1938 Category:American film Category:Action movie Category:Romantic movie Category:Adventure film Category:Robin Hood Category:Film of Michael Curtiz